Nocturnal
by Queliet Kuro Shiroyama
Summary: "Bagaimana?" tanyanya pada kedua pemuda tersebut, "Aku membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati. Benar, kan?" Hinata tersenyum pada kedua pemuda itu, "Naruto-kun?". Contains chara death and blood. Happy SUSPENSE WEEK!


Desclaimer:

Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Warning:

Rated M for bloody contents and chara deaths.

Lame grammar and vocabs and etc -,-

AU, may contain typo(s) and OOCness.

Contain cannibalism, madness, and psychopathic

.

Horror / Suspense / Tragedy / Supranatural

Queliet Kura Shiroyama's SW project

Hyuuga Hinata

Nocturnal

-SW-

Gadis itu berjalan dan terus berjalan. Melangkahkan kaki indahnya yang terbungkus sepatu berbahan kulit dengan perlahan, menghasilkan suara langkah yang samar.

Rambut indigonya yang panjang melambai pelan mengikuti gerakannya. Cahaya sang dewi malam membuat rambutnya bercahaya. Sesekali angin malam berhembus pelan, membuat helaian rambut sang gadis menggelitik wajahnya.

Mata lavendernya yang indah menatap jalan yang dilewatinya dengan tatapan hampa. Kosong. Membuat gadis itu terlihat seperti sebuah boneka yang berjalan.

"Selamat malam, Hinata-chan."

Sebuah suara yang lembut tertangkap oleh telinga gadis berambut indigo tersebut. Gadis yang diketahui bernama Hinata itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati sosok seorang wanita cantik berambut merah panjang tersenyum kearahnya.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya dan membungkuk, "Selamat malam, Kushina-san."

"Sudah larut seperti ini, baru pulang?" tanya Kushina ramah. Sebuah senyum menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Hinata pun balas tersenyum, "Iya, saya baru selesai mengerjakan tugas."

"Ara… apakah tugasmu sebanyak itu? Kau anak yang rajin, ya, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata hanya tersenyum, lalu membungkuk. Gadis itu kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda. Melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumahnya yang kecil dan nyaman.

-SW-

Jemari lentik itu menggenggam sebuah gagang kayu. Suara samar yang dihasilkan oleh mata pisau yang membentur papan kayu memenuhi ruangan. Aroma sayuran, rempah-rempah, serta daging segar berbaur dengan oksigen.

"Nii-sama, hari ini aku membuat sup kesukaanmu," ujar Hinata sambil memasukkan bumbu-bumbu ke dalam panci yang berisi air. Kemudian gadis itu mengaduk isi panci itu perlahan.

"Bagaimana harimu, Hinata? Apakah menyenangkan?"

"Sangat. Besok Naruto akan datang ke sini!"

"…"

.

.

Hening.

Hinata mematikan api kompor dan mengambil dua buah mangkuk kecil kemudian mengisinya dengan sup buatannya. Ia membawa kedua mangkuk itu menuju meja dimana kakaknya tengah menantinya.

"Nii-sama kenapa diam? Apakah nii-sama marah?" gadis bermata lavender itu meletakkan kedua mangkuk itu di atas meja. Hinata mengambil sebuah sendok yang sedari tadi sudah tergeletak diatas papan kayu tersebut, "Itadakimasu…"

Gadis cantik itu makan dalam diam. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah 'nii-sama'-nya yang sama sekali tidak menyentuh sup buatannya. Mata lavendernya kini menyiratkan kesedihan.

Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan itu. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara burung hantu di luar yang tengah menyanyikan senandung malamnya. Cahaya perak sang dewi malam menerobos masuk lewat celah-celah gorden. Membantu menerangi ruangan kecil dengan cahaya redup itu.

Hinata yang telah selesai menyantap makan malamnya berdiri dan merapikan meja makan tersebut. Gadis itu juga mengambil mangkuk milik kakaknya yang masih penuh terisi dengan sup buatan sang rambut indigo.

"Nii-sama tidak menghabiskan makanannya lagi…" gumam Hinata pelan, "Apakah masakanku tidak enak?"

Dengan perasaan sedih, Hinata membawa mangkuk-mangkuk itu ke tempat cuci piring. Gadis cantik itu membuang isi mangkuk yang masih penuh sebelum kemudian gadis itu mencuci peralatan makannya.

"Padahal tiga tahun lalu nii-sama selalu memakan semua masakan yang kubuat…"

-SW-

"Nii-sama, aku berangkat dulu, ya! Ittekimasu!" seru Hinata yang tergesa-gesa. Saat gadis itu bangun, jam weker di kamarnya sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat tiga belas. Dan sekolahnya akan dimulai sekitar dua puluh menit lagi.

Rupanya pemilik mata lavender itu lupa memasang alarm. Alhasil ia bangun kesiangan. Ia pun bergegas mandi dan segera berangkat. Sarapan? Tidak akan sempat.

Selama perjalanan—pelarian—menuju sekolah, gadis itu terus merutuki kecerobohan dirinya. Kalau ia sampai terlambat ke sekolah, ia pasti akan mendapat pelajaran tambahan seperti kemarin.

Rumah Hinata memang agak terpencil, namun jarak dari rumahnya ke sekolah memang tidak jauh. Cukup berjalan mengikuti jalan besar sekitar sepuluh menit.

"Hah… hah… Iruka-sensei… tunggu! Jangan tutup gerbangnya!" dan gadis bermata lavender itu dapat menempuhnya hanya dalam waktu tujuh menit dengan kemampuan larinya yang bisa dibilang lambat. Cukup mengesankan.

"Hyuuga, hampir saja kau terlambat." ujar Iruka. Hyuuga Hinata memegang dadanya sambil mengatur nafasnya yang masih memburu. "Sumimasen… hah… Iruka-sensei…" gadis itu menggunakan punggung tangannya untuk menyeka keringat yang membasahi wajah putihnya.

"Sudahlah. Cepat masuk ke kelas!" Hinata pun membungkuk pada sensei-nya sambil menggumamkan terima kasih, kemudian bergegas menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Saat sang gadis itu tengah bergegas, tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seorang pemuda berambut kuning. Tidak kencang memang, namun cukup membuat gadis itu terjatuh dengan pantat terlebih dahulu.

"Ittai…" Hinata merintih kesakitan. Namun dengan segera ia mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di lantai dan berdiri. Gadis itu pun membungkuk, "Sumimasen! Maaf, aku memang ceroboh!"

"Ah, Hinata-chan?" Sebuah suara yang sangat familiar tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran gadis Hyuuga itu. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati sosok pemuda bermata sebiru langit tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Na—Naruto-kun?" wajah pemilik iris lavender itu pun memanas. Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya. "Maaf aku menabrakmu, Naruto-kun!" gadis berambut indigo itu kembali membungkuk—meminta maaf untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Ah, jangan dipikirkan. Aku juga salah." ujar pemuda itu sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Oh, iya! Hinata-chan, hari ini jadi, 'kan?" tanya Naruto semangat. Hinata memiringkan kepalanya ke arah kiri—menandakan kalau ia lupa. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mantap—manandakan kalau ia sudah ingat.

"Baiklah, tapi sepertinya aku akan telat. Kau tunggu saja aku di gerbang. Tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

Hinata tersenyum manis lalu menggeleng pelan, "Tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun."

-SW-

Gadis berambut indigo itu bersandar pada gerbang sekolah yang bercat putih. Ia melirik jam tangannya—untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Pukul enam lewat. Hampir pukul tujuh. Entah apa yang dilakukan pemuda berambut kuning itu. Hinata tahu kalau Naruto tergolong anak yang bodoh, dan ia tahu pelajaran tambahan dengan Kakashi-sensei tidak memungkinkan muridnya pulang sebelum menyelesaikan lima puluh butir soal pilihan ganda—tanpa peduli berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan. Tapi, menylesaikan lima puluh butir soal biologi tingkat 1 SMP rasanya tidak sulit untuk Naruto dan Hinata yang kini sudah duduk di bangku SMA.

"Naruto-kun… apa tidak datang, ya?" gumam gadis indigo itu. Sudah lebih dari tiga jam gadis itu menunggu pujaan hatinya. Ia sempat beberapa kali menelpon anak dari kepala sekolahnya itu, namun tidak ada jawaban.

Hinata sempat memikirkan berbagai macam hal negatif terjadi pada Naruto dan hal itu tentu membuat si bungsu panik. Tetapi ia mencoba tenang dan tidak berpikir macam-macam. Lagi pula, Naruto itu orang yang kuat.

"Hinata-chan!" sebuah suara tertangkap oleh telinga sang Hyuuga muda. Dengan cepat ia menoleh dan mendapati sosok Uzumaki yang tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Naruto-kun!" seru Hinata dengan suara pelan. Sebuah senyum kecil terukir di wajahnya. Serta semburat berwarna merah menghiasi pipinya. Matanya yang sayu pun terlihat berbinar. Hyuuga Hinata tak pernah terlihat sebahagia ini.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu. Ayo kita pergi, sebelum hari semakin larut," pemuda berambut pirang itu pun mulai berjalan—memimpin perjalanan—dan diikuti oleh Hinata yang jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang.

-SW-

Selama perjalanan, mereka berdua berbincang-bincang—sebenarnya hanya Naruto yang bercerita karena Hinata terlalu gugup untuk berbicara, sehingga pemilik iris lavender itu hanya bisa mendengarkan sambil sesekali mengangguk. Tapi berkat itu, sang gadis jadi mengetahui pujaan hatinya lebih banyak. Seperti betapa ia mengagumi ayahnya, rasa tak mau kalahnya dari Uchiha Sasuke—rival abadinya—yang sudah ia anggap seperti saudara, rubah peliharaannya yang diberi nama 'Ramen', serta kecintaannya kepada ibunya.

"Ah, ternyata sudah sampai!" seru Naruto saat mereka sampai di sebuah gerbang. Gerbang besar dan tua dengan papan kayu usang yang tergantung di atas. "Ayo, Hinata-chan, kita temui ibuku," Uzumaki Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju Pemakaman Umum Konoha. Ya, **Pemakaman Umum Konoha.**

Karena Nyonya Uzumaki telah meninggal ketika Naruto masih berumur tiga tahun.

Kedua insan itu berjalan menyusuri deretan batu nisan dengan berbagai bentuk. Lengkap dengan ukiran nama orang yang bersemayam di dalam tanah. Dan mereka berhenti di depan sebuah batu nisan dengan ukiran nama yang sangat familiar.

"Uzumaki Kushina-san, 10 Oktober," gumam Hinata ketika Naruto mulai berjongkok. Pemilik iris aqua itu memgambil sesuatu dari tasn ranselnya dan meletakkannya di batu nisan tersebut, "Ibu sangat menyukai burung do'a" ujar anak dari Namikaze Minato itu. "Aku memang tidak berbakat dalam hal seni, tapi aku berusaha membuat sepuluh burung do'a setiap tahun."

"Kau anak yang baik, Naruto-kun," gumam Hinata sambil ikut berjongkok dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Pemuda di sebelahnya tersenyum, lalu mulai mengirimkan do'a untuk ibunya yang sudah menjadi bintang di langit malam yang kini disinari oleh cahaya perak.

Gadis Hyuuga itu berdiri setelah menyelesaikan do'anya dan menatap Naruto dengan senyum. Kemudian matanya mulai menjelajah ke seluruh pemakaman. Dan iris lavendernya menangkap sesosok wanita cantik berambut merah panjang tengah berdiri di sebelah batu nisan Uzumaki Kushina sambil memandang Uzumaki Naruto dengan tatapan bahagia, namun juga terlihat sedih.

Wanita itu sepertinya menyadari Hinata, ia pun menoleh. Iris hijaunya bertemu dengan sepasang iris lavender. Wanita itu tersenyum ramah pada Hinata. Gadis itu pun balas tersenyum dan menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, memberi salam.

"Nah, ibu, aku pulang dulu, ya," ujar pemuda Uzumaki itu sambil mengusap batu nisan ibunya. Suara Naruto membuat pandangan Hinata kembali pada pemuda berambut cerah itu, "Sudah selesai, Naruto-kun?"

"Ya. Maaf, Hinata-chan. Aku membuatmu menemaniku ke pemakaman selarut ini. Kau pasti takut," pemuda itu menggaruk pipinya, merasa bersalah, "Sebagai gantinya aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Dimana rumahmu?"

Kala itu, Hyuuga Hinata tak bisa berpikir dengan tenang. Jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat. Wajahnya merah padam. Gadis cantik itu kini dipenuhi dengan rasa senang yang tak terkira, "A—ara? Ru—rumahku? Ah, rumahku... aku... itu... a—"

"Kau tahu?" perkataan Hinata yang tebata-bata dipotong oleh pemuda beriris biru langit itu, "Sebenarnya, tiap kali aku mengunjungi ibu, ada satu hal yang sangat membuatku penasaran." Pemilik iris lavender itu menatap wajah pemuda di sebelahnya yang pandangannya terfokus pada sesuatu—dan itu bukan dirinya.

Gadis berambut indigo panjang itu menoleh ke arah yang dituju oleh lawan bicaranya. Indra penglihatan gadis itu menangkap sesosok bangunan—sebuah rumah kecil—di tengah pemakaman. Rumah yang dinding-dindingnya sudah mulai retak dan ditumbuhi tanaman menjalar. Catnya mulai terkelupas dan terdapat bercak bekas air disana-sini.

"Hei, mau coba masuk ke sana? Aku benar-benar penasaran dengan tempat itu," Naruto dengan semangat menarik tangan Hinata dan menyeret sang gadis ke rumah misterius tersebut dengan penuh semangat. Rasa penasarannya yang tinggi sudah melahap habis rasa takutnya. "Naruto-kun! Ma—matte yo!"

Mendengar perkataan Hyuuga, pemuda itu pun menghentikan langkahnya dan melepaskan tangan sang gadis, "Ah, maaf, maaf. Aku terlalu bersemangat sampai menyeretmu seperti ini."

"Ah, bukan. Aku hanya ingin bilang, jangan terlalu berisik. Nanti kita mengganggu Chiyo baa-san," Hinata menoleh ke salah satu batu nisan yang berjejer rapi dan membungkuk, seolah meminta maaf. "Chiyo baa-san?" pemilik iris aqua itu menoleh ke arah Hinata membungkuik dan menggumamkan 'oh' sebelum kemudian ikut membungkuk.

"Hinata-chan... sangat menghargai orang mati," pikirnya.

-SW-

Suara berderit memenuhi ruangan ketika pintu kayu tua itu dibuka oleh seorang pemuda berambut pirang. Dengan perlahan pemuda itu memasuki bangunan tua itu, mengendap-endap seperti seorang pencuri, "Hinata-chan! Ayo masuk!" bisik pemuda itu.

Hyuuga Hinata berdiri di luar—di depan pintu—sambil menenteng tas tangannya. Menatap rumah itu dengan tatapan kosong dan polos. "Psst! Hinata-chan!" Naruto kembali memanggil nama gadis berambut indigo itu. Namun sang Hyuuga masih tidak merespon. "Hinata-chan! HYUUGA HINATA!"

"A—ara? A—ada apa Naruto-kun?" gadis itu pun akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ayo masuk! Kita jelajahi rumah ini!" ajak Uzumaki Naruto dengan penuh semangat. Sebuah senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

Hinata pun melangkah mengikuti Naruto dengan santai. Gadis itu melepas sepatu kulit yang membungkus kakinya dan meletakkannya di sebuah rak tua yang sudah dihiasi lubang-lubang dan sarang rayap. Kemudian ia menggumamkan sepatah kata yang tak di dengar oleh pujaan hatinya.

Dengan penuh semangat Uzumaki muda itu melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri seisi rumah. Keingintahuan jelas tersirat di wajahnya. Sedangkan Hyuuga, gadis itu hanya mengikuti pemuda di depannya dengan tenang. Melangkahkan kakinya perlahan sambil memandangi pemilik rambut pirang itu.

Mereka memasuki ruangan demi ruangan. Tampak luar bangunan tersebut memang kumuh dan seram, seperti tak terawat. Namun dalamnya sangat rapi dan bersih untuk ukuran rumah yang tak ditinggali.

Lantai kayunya memang sudah tua dan lapuk, furnitur kayu sederhana di dalamnya juga sudah rapuh akibat pelapukan. Tetapi masih bisa dipakai walau tidak layak. Debu memang bertebaran dimana-mana, namun hanya debu-debu tipis. Kaca jendelanya pun bersih, walau garis retakan abstrak menghiasinya.

"Rapi sekali. Apa ada orang yang tinggal disini ya?" pemuda berambut pirang itu menggosokkan telunjuknya ke kaca jendela dan tidak mendapati debu di sana. "Hinata-chan, jangan jauh-jauh dariku, ya! Dan hati-hati dengan lantainya!" Pemilik iris lavender itu hanya terdiam dan memandangi Naruto dengan senyuman tipis.

Sang Uzumaki kembali melangkahkan kakinya ketika ia sudah puas mengamati ruangan tersebut, diikuti oleh Hinata. Mereka pergi ke sebuah ruangan denga sebuah meja kayu berbentuk persegi berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan tersebut. Empat buah kursi kayu—dimana dua diantaranya sudah tidak layak pakai—tersedia di setiap sisinya.

Ruangan itu sangat gelap—lebih gelap dari ruangan yang lain. Pemuda itu memicingkan matanya untuk menganalisis ruangan tersebut. Satu-satunya penerangan di sana adalah cahaya perak yang masuk melewati sebuah jendela persegi di dinding. Hal itu membuat semua yang dilihat Naruto dan Hinata hanya berupa siluet.

Dan iris aqua Uzumaki menangkap sebuah siluet—entah apa—tengah duduk di salah satu kursi di depan meja makan.

"Ng? Siapa itu?"

PATS

Naruto memejamkanmatanya dan menggunakan tangannya untuk menghalau cahaya terang masuk ke kedua irisnya, sebelum kemudian cahaya lampu itu meredup. Setelah ia membiarkan matanya terbiasa dengan cahaya dalam ruangan itu, sang pemuda mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekililingnya dan mendapati sosok teman sekelasnya tengah berdiri di dekat saklar lampu.

"Oh, Hinata-chan. Ternyata kau yang menyalakan lampu—"

"Tadaima,"

"Ha?" kedua mata yang berwarna sebiru langit itu terbelalak ketika ia melihat Hyuuga Hinata berjalan menuju sesosok mahluk yang tengah duduk di kursi. Ya, sosok yang tadi dilihat oleh Naruto.

"Nii-sama..."

-SW-

Sosok itu sangat menyeramkan. Mata kirinya keluar, jemarinya sudah tidak lengkap, kaki kirinya hanya sebatas lutut—memperlihatkan daging yang mulai membusuk yang dihuni oleh mahluk menggeliat, kaki kanannya pun bengkok, sedangkan tulang lehernya patah—membuat kepalanya terkulai lemas ke arah kanan, ususnya terburai keluar, telinga kanannya hilang entah kemana.

Sosok itu tidak mengeluarkan bau busuk seperti layaknya mayat biasa. Sosok itu justru mengeluarkan bau yang sama dengan parfum yang digunakan gadis Hyuuga yang kini tengah memeluk sosok mengerikan itu, "Hora, nii-sama!" Hinata melepaskan pelukannya dan bersimpuh di depan sosok itu.

"Ini Uzumaki Naruto-kun, orang yang sering kubicarakan," pemilik rambut indigo itu kemudian menoleh kearah Naruto sambil tersenyum polos seperti biasa.

Tapi bagi Naruto, senyumnya kali ini sangat menyeramkan.

"Naruto-kun, ini kakakku, Hyuuga Neji."

Kedua mata aqua itu terbelalak. Naruto mundur satu langkah. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran. Sebuah senyum yang dipaksakan menghiasi kulit wajahnya, "A—hahahaha... Hinata-chan, apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Hyuuga Hinata memasang ekspresi bingung, "Apa yang kubicarakan? Aku... aku hanya memperkenalkanmu pada kakakku. Apakah aku salah?" Hinata menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, menghindari kontak mata dengan Naruto.

"Jangan bercanda, Hinata!" bentak Uzumaki Naruto. Ia terlihat serius. Bahkan ia tidak menambah embel-embel saat memanggil nama teman sekelasnya itu, "Mahluk—bukan, mayat itu kau sebut kakakmu?" anak dari Namikaze Minato itu menaikkan suaranya.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Hinata tersentak. Matanya mulai membendung likuid sedikit demi sedikit. "Hinata-chan, menjauhlah dari mayat itu! Ah, bahkan ia tidak pantas disebut mayat. Bangkai. Ya, BANGKAI adalah kata yang pas untuk mahluk itu!" caci Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sosok Neji.

Uzumaki Naruto tahu kalau Hinata kehilangan kakaknya tiga tahun lalu. Dan gadis Hyuuga itu memang sangat terpukul sampai-sampai ia sempat tidak masuk selama tiga bulan. Tapi Uzumaki Naruto TIDAK pernah menyangka kalau ia sampai melakukan hal ini—menyimpan mayat kakaknya di ruang makan.

Dan saat ini, Naruto hanya ingin membantu si bungsu untuk melupakan kakaknya—menerima kematian Hyuuga Neji—serta meninggalkan kehidupan tidak sehat di lingkungan tidak sehat itu, "Hinata-chan, lebih baik kau ikut aku. Aku bisa meminta ayah untuk mencarikanmu kamar untuk kau tinggali—apartemen, kos, atau kontrakan. Yang penting kau tinggalkan pemakaman ini... dan dia," lagi, pemuda berambut pirang itu menunjuk sosok Hyuuga Neji, "Tinggalkan bangkai menjijikan itu."

Dan perkataan Naruto kala itu sangat menusuk. Hati Hinata bagaikan teriris-iris tiap kali pujaan hatinya menyebut kakaknya 'bangkai'. Air mata yang tak terbendung lagi pun mulai tumpah, "Na—Naruto-kun..."

Uzumaki pun mengulurkan tangannya, "Ayo, Hinata-chan. Kita pergi dari sini." Pemilik iris lavender itu hanya memandangi tangan pujaan hatinya dengan air mata yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir sebelum akhirnya ia berlari ke arah dapur.

Anak semata wayang Uzumaki Kushina itu hanya bisa melihat ke arah dapur dengan cemas. Ia merasa bersalah, kata-katanya mungkin keterlaluan...

TAPI, Uzumaki Naruto sangat BENCI orang yang tidak bisa menerima kenyataan. Hal itu selalu membuatnya emosi.

"Hinata-chan..."

-SW-

Sambil terisak, gadis itu meringkuk di pojok dapur. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya yang tertekuk. Kata-kata Naruto terus terngiang di kepalanya. Dan hal itu makin membuat hatinya hancur, "Nii-sama... nii-sama bukan bangkai..." kata-kata itu terus terulang, seakan bibirnya tak pernah mau berhenti mengucapkan kata-kata bak mantra itu.

Di saat Hinata benar-benar hancur, tiba-tiba indra pendengarannya menangkap sebuah suara. Suara yang sangat familiar. Sontak si bungsu mengangkat kepalanya dan mencari sumber suara, "Nii—" Ketika suara itu sudah tak terdengar, Hinata memejamkan matanya. Lalu, layaknya orang yang terhipnotis, pemilik iris lavender itu bangkit dan mulai melangkah. Perlahan, ia meninggalkan dapur.

Sambil membawa sebilah pisau yang biasa ia pakai untuk memasak. Pisau dapur dengan ukuran cukup besar.

Hinata pun kembali ke ruang makan—masih dengan mata tertutup—dan menemui pujaan hatinya. Pisau itu ia sembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya. Tentu saja agar pemuda Uzumaku itu tidak melihat benda tajam tersebut.

"Ah, Hinata-chan... Maaf, bicaraku tadi keterlaluan, tapi aku—"

"Naruto-kun..." kata-kata Naruto dipotong oleh si rambut indigo yang masih terisak, "Cukup, aku tidak ingin mendengar apa-apa lagi." Perlahan-lahan sang gadis Hyuuga menampakkan benda yang ia sembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya.

Kaget? Tentu saja. Uzumaki Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresinya. Keringat dingin kembali bercucuran, "U—untuk apa pisau itu, Hinata-chan? Dan kenapa matamu terpejam?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata—dengan mata yang masih terpejam—mengangkat pisau itu dan menempelkan mata pisaunya di telinganya, "Sudah kubilang, kan, Naruto-kun," gadis itu mulai menjawab, walaupun masih diselingi isakan, "Aku tidak ingin mendengar apa-apa lagi."

Dengan itu, Hyuuga Hinata memotong kedua telinganya.

"Hi—HINATA-CHAN!"

Bersamaan dengan itu, gadis itu menampakkan iris lavendernya. Matanya memancarkan kesedihan, kebencian, kemarahan, kecintaan, serta kekecewaan, "Naruto-kun, mungkin kau tidak mengerti perasaanku," gadis itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya—mendekati pujaan hatinya dengan darah yang terus mengucur dari kedua sisi kepalanya, tempat dimana kedua telinganya seharusnya berada.

Namun, semakin Hinata mendekat, Naruto akan tetap menjaga jarak, "Nii-sama adalah harga diriku," helaian-helaian indigo milik sang bungsu mulai dihiasi oleh cairan berbau karat. Gadis itu terus mendekati Naruto. Kedua tangannya menggenggam pisau yang berlumuran darah.

"Dan jika kau mencaci nii-sama," Hinata terus mendekat. Dan pemilik iris aqua itu sudah tidak mempunyai jalan untuk kabur. Punggungnya sudah menyentuh dinding yang dingin. "Hinata-chan, te—tenang du—"

"Berarti kau mencaciku juga." Gadis cantik itu kini mengayunkan pisaunya ke arah pujaan hatinya, namun Naruto berhasil menghindar, sehingga pisau yang digenggamnya menancap di dinding. Sang Uzumaki berusaha kabur, namun kakinya tersandung lantai kayu yang memang sudah tidak rata.

Hinata mencabut senjatanya dan berbalik menghadap anak dari Uzumaki Kushina yang tergeletak di lantai. Gadis itu mengangkat tangannya, "Nii-sama bilang padaku, kalau orang yang mencaci keluarga Hyuuga, adalah sampah." Lalu ia mengayunkan pisaunya.

"AAAAAAAARGH!" Kali ini pisau itu berhasil menancap di bahu kanan sang Uzumaki, menyebabkan seragamnya yang putih ternodai dengan warna merah pekat.

"Nii-sama bilang padaku, kalau orang yang mencaci keluarga Hyuuga, harus dihukum." Hyuuga Hinata mencabut pisaunya dan menancapkannya kembali di ulu hati pemuda itu. Dan perbuatannya mendapat sebuah teriakan yang sangat memilukan dari korban.

Pemilik iris lavender itu menarik pisaunya, membuat garis horizontal, lalu kembali mencabutnya—meninggalkan sebuah luka yang menganga. Gadis itu kemudian menancapkan senjatanya di telapak tangan kiri Uzumaki Naruto. Sang korban berusaha melawan, namun Hinata sangat kuat. Seperti bukan Hinata. Gadis itu seperti kerasukan.

"Nii-sama bilang padaku, kalau orang yang mencaci keluarga Hyuuga, tidak pantas hidup." Dengan itu, Hyuuga Hinata menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk memperlebar sobekan di ulu hati sang Uzumaki, sebelum kemudian ia memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam sobekan itu.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAARGH!" teriakan Naruto menggema di ruangan itu—dan tentu saja Hinata tidak bisa mendengarnya. Gadis itu lalu mengaduk-aduk isi perut korbannya dan menarik ususnya keluar. Air mata mulai mengalir membasahi pipi Uzumaki Naruto, bercampur dengan keringat serta darah yang menetes dari luka sang gadis.

"Hinata-chan! AAAKH! He—HENTIKAAARGH!" pemuda itu terus memohon walaupun ia tahu hal yang dilakukannya sia-sia.

"Nee, Naruto-kun, shitteru?" pemilik iris lavender itu tiba-tiba menghentikan aktivitasnya dan berkata, "Orang yang mencaci, menghina, atau mengata-ngatai Hyuuga Neji, berarti orang itu melakukan hal yang sama padaku."

Hinata mencabut pisaunya dan segera menancapkan benda tajam itu ke mata kanan Naruto—menghasilkan sebuah teriakan dari sang korban. Kemudian ia mencabutnya, dan menancapkannya kembali. Ia terus menghujamkan pisaunya tanpa henti ke indra penglihatan pemuda itu sampai bentuknya tidak lagi bulat.

Tentu saja, hal itu membuat Uzumaki Naruto menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

"Suki yo."

-SW-

Jemari lentik itu menggenggam sebuah gagang kayu. Suara samar yang dihasilkan oleh mata pisau yang membentur papan kayu memenuhi ruangan. Aroma sayuran, rempah-rempah, serta daging segar berbaur dengan oksigen.

"Nii-sama, hari ini aku membuat sup kesukaanmu," ujar Hinata sambil memasukkan bumbu-bumbu ke dalam panci yang berisi air. Kemudian gadis itu mengaduk isi panci itu perlahan.

Setelah matang, gadis itu mematikan api kompor dan mengambil tiga buah mangkuk kecil kemudian mengisinya dengan sup buatannya. Ia membawa ketiga mangkuk itu menuju meja dimana dua orang pemuda tengah menantinya—seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang dan seorang pemuda berambut pirang.

"Aku sedikit berimprovisasi kali ini. Semoga Nii-sama mau memakannya," gadis itu meletakkan dua mangkuk di hadapan kedua pemuda yang tengah duduk dalam diam. Ia pun mengambil jatahnya dan duduk di kursi yang tersedia.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya pada kedua pemuda tersebut, "Aku membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati. Benar, kan?" Hinata tersenyum pada kedua pemuda itu, "Naruto-kun?"

Di ruang makan itu, di sebelah Hyuuga Neji, seorang—seonggok Uzumaki Naruto duduk dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan. Di perut dan dadanya terdapat lubang besar yang menampakkan organ-organ tubuhnya yang tidak sempurna—tidak lengkap.

Mayat Uzumaki Naruto tak memiliki hati.

**-Owari-**

Happy Suspense Week! Gomen baru bisa publish fic gaje ini pas closing ^^

Oke, ingin menjelaskan sedikit tentang Hinata disini.

Judul 'Nocturnal' berarti 'mahluk malam'. Disini Hinata dapat melihat arwah orang mati di malam hari. Bahkan sosok Neji yang sudah seperti itu pun terlihat sempurna dan 'hidup' pada saat malam (menjelaskan dialog Neji-Hinata saat makan, kan?).

Lalu, bagian terakhir, Hinata saya bikin rada psycho :B (sudah ada warningnya, lho!). Dan maaf kalau gorenya rada aneh dan terburu-buru serta mengecewakan :( Sudah lama nggak buat gore soalnya (juga udah mepet deadline). Dan saya bingung apakah fic ini juga bisa masuk genre crime?

Nah, kalau ada yang masih mau ditanyakan, tanyakan saja di review. Kalau sempat nanti saya bales :)

Sincerely,

Queliet Kuro Shiroyama

20.11.2011


End file.
